


And I'd Drive All Night

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ellen Harvelle - Freeform, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad and Dead Winchester and the saddy Angel and their songs. Might actually be a story. Might actually be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd Drive All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slight slight slight implications of scars. I dunno, I know it bothers some people. It's not graphic or anything, so I didn't mark it. This is just a warning! :)

" The people I meet  
always go their separate ways. "  
-Dead or Alive, Bon Jovi 

Dean Winchester's life was centered on this quote. Everyone he knew; Bobby Singer, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Andy, and even Gabriel, all died. He and Sam, they always stayed. His friends separated and went to " go their separate ways. " 

After a while, it got depressing somedays. Sam could tell, but after years of trying to get Dean to open up, he stopped. He wished he hadn't. 

The scars on the back of his arm hurt. His thighs burned. His soul was empty, as Famine had said. He was the Living equivalent of Dead. 

Sometimes he wished he could die-but of course, something always brought him back-his father, his brother, his angel. 

He could never die. He was the Mortal version of immortal. 

He didn't want to be immortal. He wanted to die at some time. But everyone had to save him. Everyone just had to save Dean Winchester. 

•

" What's the worst you take?  
From every heart, you, break? "  
-Helena, My Chemical Romance

There was a reason Sam Winchester hated Dean's music. It reminded him of the monster he was. Who wanted to be reminded of that? 

Sam Winchester hated My Chemical Romance the most. They said they were positive, and wanted you to keep fighting, but why was their music making him so sad? 

Why did it have to kill him inside? 

Why did he want to die? 

The few friends he had, and the many enemies, we're all dead. 

His childhood nemesis? Suicide.  
His childhood best-friend? Suicide.  
Himself? Demon-blood. 

Sam Winchester was many things, but he was never wasteful. That's why he would always Carry-On. 

• 

" My best friend gave me  
The best advice  
He said each day's a gift  
And not a given right "  
-If Today was your Last Day "  
-Nickelback

Castiel knew he was lucky. He was one of God's handmade creations, and some weren't. But why did everything he touch get ruined? 

The only thing he had ever saved was Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester only hurt him in return, with his demands. But of course, he was  
" always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. " Therefore, he did whatever Dean asked. Until he didn't. 

That didn't turn out so well. 

There were various other things wrong with him. He felt, he loved, he hated. Angels weren't supposed to feel emotion. They followed orders. Lucifer was the angel that didn't. He was more like Lucifer, his rebel brother, than the Angel he should be. 

This hurt. 

But, as always, he was always, always happy to bleed for Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Might actually become a story soon. I don't update on schedules yet, so be prepared for a chapter anytime anywhere m8


End file.
